Dark desires and a dark past! Mitsuko vs Leon
The fated meeting Leon had just walked into to town looking to relax alittle after his long journey from the rain village to the hidden cloud so he stopped by a local bar to quench his thrist which had grown massive after weeks of non-stop travel and battle. "Mi-chan, you're gonna have to move a little faster, sis. Things are getting crowded." A tall, dark skinned green eyed beauty warned her younger counterpart that could almost pass for her twin if not due to the fact she had blue eyes instead, holding a tray. "I know!" Mitsuko replied, unloading empty sake bottles and saucers onto the counter and accepting the drinks immediately given to her, turning around to go serve the customers. It looked like the place was full and almost ready to burst so Leon took a seat in the farthest seat away from the front of the door as he sat down he called the waitress and ordered a hot sake. "Can I get you anything else?" Mitsuko asked the spiky brown hair man as she put down his order, noticing his unusual colored eyes but she wasn't in any place to judge anyone. He was different from the other idiots loitering this place though, that much she could sense. As Leon looked up he needed a second to look at the beautiful woman who had asked him a question pausing only for a moment to think about what he wanted then he just nodded slightly thanked her for her service and asked for one more drink. "He's cute. Will you...are you going to-?" Another waitress commented at the corner of her mouth, jerking her chin at the direction of Mitsuko's table as her sister once again loaded up her tray with drinks. "Will I what?" Mitsuko inquired, genuinely curious, and inciting a bout of nervous giggles from the other female. "Will you ask him out, silly!" For a moment, her lips pulled down at the corners before she smiled perfunctorily. "No." Before the girl had the chance to chatter more, Mitsuko returned to the customer's side, setting his drink down. "Anything else, sir?" "No thank you miss but could you please tell the maker of this fine sake it was delicious", said Leon as stared off into the distance outside the door hoping no one would come to find him here in the cloud village. Mitsuko took note of his inattention. Normally, she'd write that off as unimportant, but one could never be too cautious. "Family secret-" The other dizzy girl had made her way over, leaning over the dark skinned female's shoulder familiarly. "-But, if you take her out, she might just tell you all about how she made the sake. It works out perfectly!" Pressing her hand to her brow, Mitsuko clamped down on her growing irritation. Leon couldn't believe that someone would actually want to take him on a date so he turned back toward the two ladies and said, "that would be nice but I am only in town for alittle while and want to check out the sites if you will excuse me". He then walked out of the cafe leaving a nice tip and his payment for the sake before heading toward the rumored training field where the jinchuriki of the eight tails had been before. "See, Mi-chan! You ran him off." Mitsuko merely stared at the girl for a moment before she collected the tip and payment as well as gathering up his empty sake cup. There was something off about that guy and try as she might, she couldn't push the issue away with her normal indifference, she wanted to know what he was up to. He had no idea what to do with the bounty hunters so close behind he had to think of a strategy quick so he dipped behind a pillar waiting for them to show up so he could surprise them and end the fight in one fell swoop. "You want to leave early?" Mitsuko's face remained impassive as her older sister looked at her in blatant surprise. "Well, I suppose it's alright, you never ask for time off anyway. But try to be back home before Tou-san comes back, okay?" Nodding once, Mitsuko quickly took off her apron and hurried out the door of the bar. Seeing as Leon was standing in one of the greastest training spots in all of the ninja villages he decided to pass the time by practicing his taijutsu on the dummies set up all round doing sets of spinning air kicks and practicing his special fighting style the break dance fist. Mitsuko went home and dressed in her training gear before taking the rooftops to avoid talking to any civilians and made her way to the best training fields in Kumo, a place she frequented, only to see the patron from the bar. A spike of irritation went through her and without thinking on it, she threw a kunai at his head. Leon could sense that he was being watched as he practiced and took no mind to the person until a lone kunai was heading right for his head but before it could make contact he did a few signs making a wall of wind appear between him and the kunai knocking it off course away from him. A fight for the ages! "who are you and what is it you want from me", asked Leon as turned to find the beautiful waitress from the bar he had just left a moment ago. A Wind user, what are the odds? Mitsuko didn't bother answering him as she crossed the distance between them fairly quickly, sword at her side. Feinting left, she lashed out with her blade, testing his defense. Leon wasn't surprised at the fact that she wouldn't answer so as she swung her sword at him, He used the body flicker technique to move out of the way of the attack then back flipped a few feet away to use Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets shooting six condensed bullets of air straight at her back. The wind bullets caught her in the back and she she disappeared in a poof of smoke before the original appeared above him, utilizing the Reverse Mist Beheading. He knew that once she disappeared the only place she would show up is either below or above him so as she was coming down on him, he used his Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique causing snakes to erupt from his coat grabbing and pinning the original to the ground as it caught her. When the snakes pinned her, she became a log and used Cloud-Style Deception Beheading technique, sword poised to slash his throat. As the woman's blade makes contact with Leon's neck his body shivers then turns into a group of crimson snakes revealing it to be a Snake Clone that he had left behind, he then appears from no where throwing shuriken embedded with wind chakra to increase their cutting power at her from afar. Long distance fighter, maybe... Mitsuko nimbly avoided most of the shuriken but a few caught her in the legs and cheek, but she ignored it as she went through the handsigns and then used Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration. Little did she know that he could also use Lightning Release so as a special favor to her so the fight would be more interesting he used the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to counteract the one she just used on him. This was just going to become repetitive. Mitsuko darted forward again, hands flashing through seals and she used Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar and then lightning coated her swords as she utilized Lightning Release: Voltage Blade, she intended to put him down. "I don't think so little one", said Leon as he released himself from the genjutsu then used his special technique Demonic Illusion: Snake Bind Death causing snakes to erupt from the ground pinning her in place while he rushed forward with a kunai in hand to stab her. Mitsuko couldn't form the Release sign to break the Genjutsu she was currently under and bit back a curse, to think she'd fallen for something so elementary was embarrassing and pathetic but she still tried to free herself. Leon couldn't believe that he had to fight this girl she had never done anything to him other then the kunai at his head but he had enough killing with the bounty hunters chasing him but he kept on running ahead kunai in hand to strike. Mitsuko bit down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood and broke the illusion, she got out range of his attack. "why are we fighting?", asked Leon as he disappeared in a flash reappearing right in front of her aiming a punch at her mid-section. Mitsuko blocked his punch, throwing several shuriken at him as she did a backflip, wanting to get distance between them. "Is that not what ninjas do?" she asked rhetorically, speaking at last. Leon dug into his pouch and pulled out a kunai flicking the shuriken away with very percise strikes then said to kirei, "only if you have a reason like when my best friend killed my wife over jelousy". He then did a series of handsigns causing a huge tornadoe to appear and start heading right toward the kunochi. Mitsuko almost faltered at his surprising confession but this was neither here nor there. Seeing the tornado with no visible way of countering, she came to the conclusion she'd have to dodge out of the way or keep ahold of something. Leon saw he made her falter with his sad tale so while she was distracted he used the Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to add a numbing effect to the tornado by mixing lightning ith the wind to cause more damage. Oh, that cannot be good. Mitsuko attempted to get some distance between herself and the lightning infused tornado, however it was futile, she was swept off her feet and tossed around and around like a ragdoll before disappearing in a poof; another Shadow Clone. From behind Leo, she appeared, sword poised to take his head off. "when will you learn swords against me are futile", said the snake clone of Leon as it dissolved and grabbed her leaving her open for a wind infused kunai attack to the back. Now there was nowhere for her to run and she didn't have enough chakra to spam anymore clones, much to her embarrassment, a short scream escaped her lungs as his kunai aimed true, hitting her back. As the woman lay on the ground with the wound inflicted by him screaming he felt bad so he rushed her to the hospital in the village using his swift release to get there in a fraction of a second staying with her to make sure she was ok to go back to work. "why did it end up this way I didn't want to hurt people I didn't know i've had to kill so many people I knew and cherished I won't let her die", said Leon as he transfered some of his chakra to her to speed up the healing process Mitsuko's wound was healing quickly with the chakra transferal, she stopped screaming. New found respect Leon waited patiantly for her to wake up knowing it would be awhile before she woke up again so he could apologive to her but he couldn't help himself and said, "I don't know if you can hear but i'm soory even though we were enemies I didn't mean to hurt I think you are really beautiful and no one should lose their life because of a stupid fight". Mitsuko was dreaming again, of that place, before she was adopted by her Father. Although it was really terrifying, she found that there was a voice which pierced through the darkness, a man's voice. No, the patron from the bar, was he complimenting her? Annoyance went through her briefly before she grudgingly admitted that the others were too idiotic to take seriously, but this person has wounded her, so it was...okay? Slowly, her eyes opened. "doctor she's awake, thank god you are ok I am so sorry that this happened I didn't want to hurt someone that I didn't know so I rushed you here to the hospital as fast as I could", said Leon as he sat in the chair next to her hoping she would be ok. "You...ramble too much. It's okay." Mitsuko said bluntly. "I know its a bad habit of mine but I was worried even though we were enemies for a second I couldn't stop worrying now I think I am in love with you", said Leon as sat back feeling more relaxed now Against her will, Mitsuko blushed. "I..." Leon couldn't believe he had just said that he had never once told anyone something like that since his wife was killed but he did it and it felt good so leaned forward not knowing what to do and kissed her on the lips gently. At first, Mitsuko stilled, unsure what to do before instincts guided her and she kissed back.